Seven Deadly Sisters
by UltimateBlade1000
Summary: Jaune's sisters decide to visit him at Beacon. What could possibly go wrong?


"Jaune guess what!? Joyce and everyone are coming to visit you tomorrow. We know that you have a free week so were coming to see you and see what kind of a man you have become."

Love you sisters

Jaune always thought this day would never come. He'd rather fight two alpha ursa than rather this day to come while he was at Beacon. Unfortunately, for him that day had come whether he wanted it to come or not. It was the day that his sisters were coming to visit. He loved them as any brother would but since he was the youngest out of all of them he felt he had to live up to some of their achievements. All of them were great huntress in their own right; all of them had saved Remnant one time or another after they graduated their combat schools on the top of their classes. But, now they were coming to see him at Beacon see how he progressed since he arrived six months ago. Jaune went to prepare for his sisters arrived.

Tomorrow began a class free week at Beacon since it was the week before real world combat against wild grimm began. Most students decided to take this as an opportunity to travel to Vale to hang out and have fun before that others decided to take this as time to train and gain a higher grade for class when they resumed. So far the only people that Jaune knew that stayed were Blake, Pyrrha, Ren and Velvet. Nora went home to see her parents and play with her pet sloth, while Yang and ruby went home to see their father and Weiss to see her family. She may have some problems with her father but she still want to see him at once in a while. The only reason that the others stayed was either their parents were away or that that had nowhere to go for the week.

"Ok I got twenty-four hours to prepare a welcoming to for them. So all I have to do is get decorations, food and ah Dust why me?" Jaune lamented as he walked to the dust jet off Beacon campus. He listed everything that he need while think of the fast and closes store that sold what he needed. Jaune dashed to the nearest the station. The first thing that he went for were some party balloons and a banner that said' Welcome'. He considered what he should get for them. They all had different taste and did have enough money to buy all their favorites, so the bed and most reasonable thing that he could think of. A bakery was on the other side of town so he decided it would be best to do last. So with that in mind Jaune went to a small boutique and got flowers each of them. After that he went to the cake shop and got a cake that was the best to his memory everyone liked. When he was done he was trying not to drop the cake or any of the flowers. He made to the dust jet with difficult since the gift he was carrying was blocking his view. The travel to Beacon was daunting task as he tried not bum p into anything as he walk to the dorms.

As he returned to his dorm he met Pyrrha walking back to the dorm Milos in had as she came back from targeting practice. She noticed Jaune carry the items for his sisters in hand." Jaune what is with all the decorations?" She walked towards the struggle knight as he tried to balance everything that he was holding. Pyrrha removed some of package from his pile so that he could see where he was going and so that he would be able to explain before they made it to the door. The blonde knight decided to wait until he made into the dorm to explain. "Ok so my sisters are coming to the school tomorrow and I wanted to decorate before they came." Jaune explained as he placed the last box upon his bed.

"Oh your sisters are coming? What are they like? "The red headed Spartan asked as she sat on her bed watching as Jaune placed everything into his side of the closet and the cake in the fridge. " There like your typical sisters they fight over clothes and who said something to someone but their pretty protective with one another. But that what I like about them I know no matter what they'll have my back like you." Jaune finishing with everything a lying on his bed looking at the ceiling with remembrance of all the time his sister protected him from bullies.

"Oh they sound nice." Pyrrha was a mix of happy and sad that he saw her as someone important in his life but as more as a sister than a teammate. The door opened to reveal Blake Belladonna. Jaune almost didn't recognize for a split second because this was one of the extremely rare instances where she did not wear her signature bow to hid her faunus ears. Since no one was really here and that she was only going across the hall that she should really bother hiding her ears from her friends." So Jaune I hear that your sister are coming." Blake stated as she stood in the door frame. Jaune was about to his cat eared friend until he saw her ears twitch and realized that she heard there conversation through the door. "Yeah they're coming tomorrow." Jaune sighed the answer as he wondered of tomorrow and what it will bring him.

"You seem a bit bothered about it." Blake was concerned that one of her friends was worried about seeing his family than excited that they are coming to see him. She rarely saw her parents after the change in leaders within the White Fang. The last she remembered seeing them of was that they left her with Adam to protect her so that they could create another group the opposed the White Fang and tried to create equality between human and Faunus alike. She had stayed in touch with them when she arrived at Beacon, she talked to them about once a month though with the whole White Fang and the increasing tension Faunus groups and humans they had less time to talk and now they're able to communicate with her. She looked back at him waiting for his reply on why he is so worried about them.

"Yeah I'm a bit nervous because I'm the youngest and I want to impress them but I'm not sure that I can." Jaune rubbed the back of his head without think as he told her why. Blake moved to the side as Ren entered the room. "So Jaune what was with all the flowers? " Ren asked he stood in the middle of the room. Before he could answer he heard "His sisters." Pyrrha answered. "Alright." Ren dismissed it and went to his bed and look through his scroll.

"Jaune if you don't want to train tonight I understand." Pyrrha as she moves towards with Milos in hand in case he wanted to train. "No. It's ok. I need to get better for you guys and for them." Jaune answered as he rose from his bed getting his shield and his sword. As they practiced Pyrrha saw hesitation in his movement she knew that he wasn't completely focusing on their practicing and that he was still thinking about tomorrow. So to give him a little reminder of what they were doing she decided to move to the side and make him lose balance when he moved to strike. "Let's do this after tomorrow Jaune I think you might need all your strength for it." Pyrrha picked up Milos and walked to the dorm as Jaune followed.

Both showered and went to bed. Jaune stayed up not knowing what tomorrow will bring and that he knew that he was nervous. He wanted to make everyone proud but what if they found out that he really didn't make it to Beacon because he found some fake transcripts and applied given high enough grades to get in. Thoughts like these plagued him until he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>the next day.<p>

* * *

><p>When Jaune woke up his first thought was just to stay in bed until but he knew that wasn't an option. He did his morning routine and got everything ready for their arrival. Jaune got a message that they were arriving a noon so that gave him hour until then. He simple gotten the banner from yesterday at the shop and hung it across the room and placed the flowers in small vases until they arrived.<p>

I had reach noon. Jaune waited outside of the dust jet drop off. He was nervous that soon all of his sister would be here. Soon he saw one of them. She was in her early twenties, with long blonde hair tied into a ponytail, wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a blue vest and pants. Jaune looked around waiting to see everyone else but all he saw was his sister Joyce. "Hey Joyce what happened to everyone Jaune wondered as they walked up to each other.

"Oh I forgot to tell you that everyone is busy on different days so we have to rotate. So basically all week you get to spend each day with one of wonderful sister. Isn't that great!" Joyce was so happy that she got to see her bother after so long.

"Yeah this is great." Jaune faked his happiness as he heard the news that one of his sisters will visit him every day for the next week." This is going to be a long week."

* * *

><p>Well this is a thing. Sorry for it being so short probably change it a bit later. If you have any ideas what Jaune's sister would like Pm your ideas. I'll give you a shout if you do. Please review good or bad.<p> 


End file.
